Safest with You
by touched by an angel with love
Summary: The third and final installment of my Safety series. Join our favourite teenagers as they enter their Senior Year and see what surprises life has install for them this year. Will there be any drama? Will Rachel and Noah make it to New York together? And who are the new Freshmen? Rated for Noah's mouth :p
1. Chapter 1

_**I know it's been AGES and you've all been so patient. I got a new job, boyfriend and my best friend's dad died all in a few weeks, fear not though I have been writing just not that much typing :( I have two complete chapters typed and am working on the third**_

**I do NOT own Glee or it's characters, songs, locations etc... The plot however is all my own.**

**Just a note to say that I may not be an open Glee fan but I was still devastated when Cory Monteith died :( he may have been troubled but he was trying to change and was still an inspiration to those who knew and loved him, not to mention he inspired his fans 3 He will be missed and I can't wait to see what Ryan Murphey does for the dedication episode.**

**Chapter 1**

"_Daddy wake up, it's time to go to school." Noah groaned. "Come on daddy, mommy said you were going to take me today."_

"_I don't need to go to school anymore ma." He grumbled sleepily._

"_Not you daddy, me. It's my first day at school." He opened one eye and saw his daughter pouting at him._

"_It can't be your first day at school, you're only two."_

"_Daddy I'm six, now come on; mommy said if you don't get up now she's not making you Puckerman Pancakes, Aiden and I have already eaten ours."_

"_Ok, ok Ava, you win. I'm up." He sat up and had a good look at his daughter; long, soft brown hair tied back in a French plait, expressive brown eyes and a little birthmark on her neck in the shape of a star. "You're getting to be too tall Ava Star."_

"_I'm probably going to be the shortest in my class daddy, stupid mommy height." She stuck her bottom lip out again. "Why do I have to be short daddy? Why can't I be tall?"_

"_Because all the best girls in the world are short like your mom, they're the nicest and the most beautiful." Ava smiled. "Come on, let me get ready and we'll go to school." She ran from the room, yelling to her mom that daddy was out of bed. He smiled and closed his eyes, sighing happily he stood up and when he opened his eyes..._

...He was laying in Rachel's bed, his girlfriend tucked close to him and a smile gracing her face as she slept. _'She must be having as good a dream as I did. Ava Star Puckerman and Aiden Puckerman. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you babe, Ava will be gorgeous, just like you.'_ He glanced at the alarm clock on the side table and saw that it was still early, he closed his eyes and sleep came to him once more as he held Rachel lovingly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Across town another couple were happily sleeping in each other's arms; Brittany and Santana were finally together and both sleeping peacefully. Artie and Brittany had broken up a few weeks ago after Artie confessed to having feelings for someone else and wanted Brittany to be happy as he knew she was in love with Santana. Over the summer Santana hadn't wanted to flaunt her relationship with Brittany in front of Artie and hurt him, but he'd taken her aside one evening and told her that it was ok to love her girlfriend and that he was happy for them, so Santana relaxed and loved her girlfriend with everything she had.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I've called you all here to announce that we're expecting a new member to our little odd family." Mike said later that morning when they had all met in the park on the last day of their summer vacation.

"Our little incestuous family." Karofsky jibed.

"Hey you're part of it too Mr." Mike pointed. "Anyway..."

"Matt Rutherford is coming back to McKinley." Matt jumped out from behind a tree.

"Oh My God." Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Brittany screeched as they ran to hug him, Tina, Mercedes and Carrie hugged him once they'd released him.

"I'm going to have to leave and come back more often." Matt joked.

"This is so cool that we're _all_ together again." Finn smiled as he and the other boys took it in turns to embrace their friend, though not as enthusiastically as the girls.

The New Directions set up their picnic and relaxed in the morning sun as they recounted to Matt their time in New York, Carrie still feeling bad over the loss of the competition, though she didn't regret the kiss.

"So what's the story with your family dude?" Noah asked pulling Rachel onto his lap.

"Well my folks are still in Carolina but they said I could spend my Senior year here and live with my grandma," Matt explained. "I saw Mike in the supermarket last week and made him promise to keep this a surprise."

"You sly dogs." Blaine playfully punched Mike in the arm. "Now all we need is for Jesse to come back and everyone's home."

"What can I say? I love it when the ladies hug me." Matt smirked.

"As for Jesse he'll be back for Christmas break again but Rach and I are going to him for Thanksgiving." Karofsky said.

"Puck not going too?"

"Nah, my ma has this whole surprise planned for me and Sarah, apparently I have a half brother out in Lima somewhere and she wants us to get to know him and his mom as they've been screwed over by Eli too." Noah explained.

"Wow a brother? Your dad really is a jerk." Finn said.

"Abandoning one child is awful enough, but abandoning three is just a crime against nature." Quinn said. "How's Sarah taking the news?"

"Pretty well actually, she said with Jake around and me in New York with Rachel she won't be alone in high school." Noah smiled. "Ma's taking it pretty well too, I think her and Jake's mom actually get along."

"Well they have two things in common," Tina smiled. "they both got screwed over by your dad and they both have sons who will do anything for them."

"Ok, enough sappy stuff. Let's play ball losers." Azimio got up hastily wiping his eyes as the rest of the club laughed at him. "Hey I'm not crying, it's allergies."

"Sure dude." Finn laughed and kissed Carrie before he got up.

"Men." The girls and Kurt chorused before Kurt dove into his bag for an unheard of amount of magazines and sunblock.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So Matt's back in Lima and is rejoining the New Directions, we are so going to win Nationals this year, I can feel it." Rachel told her fathers later that afternoon over the phone, they were in Chicago on yet another honeymoon. "How's the windy city?"

"Wet and windy." Hiram laughed. "It's been raining non-stop since we arrived and according to the locals, it's been raining for about a month, if it continues or gets worse we might have to extend our trip; I don't think the airlines will be running because of turbulence."

"That's ok daddy, I'd rather you and dad were safe than have you hurry back. I'll call mom if I need anything and Noah's always with me."

"Where is the man of the hour?"

"In the shower, he and the boys got a bit too carried away with their game and were covered head to foot in mud and sand. Oh I almost forgot, Noah has a half brother."

"Really? I always knew Eli Puckerman was an ass, good thing Noah's not like that. Anymore." Rachel giggled. "What's the brother like?"

"I don't know, we haven't met him yet, but his name's Jake and he's starting McKinley tomorrow." Rachel explained. "Eli walked out on him and his mom too."

"Well between your mom, your boy and his brother, our baby is in the safest hands. I'd better go Princess, your dad made reservations for dinner and we have to leave. Hopefully we won't drown." He laughed. "Love you."

"Love you both, have fun." She hung up and tapped her chin doing a quick time calculation in her head. _'Nah, David will be on the phone to Jesse round about now. I feel sorry for them; I'd hate to have a long distance relationship.'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Quinn, honey, we need to talk." Mrs Fabray spoke hesitantly as her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend walked through the front door. "Hello Sam dear."

"Hey Judy, are you ok?" He looked at her concerned; she was paler than usual and her hands were shaking slightly.

"Yes, well no not really, could you both sit down please? I have a feeling that this news will involve you too."

"Mom, what's wrong?" Quinn sat down with Sam next to her. "Mom?"

"There's no easy way for me to say this sweetie," Mrs Fabray began nervously. "your father's being released early. A combination of good behaviour and prison overcrowding have given the Governors no choice but to release the lesser criminals."

'_Oh God. He can't be out.'_ Quinn held onto Sam's hand tightly. "I don't want him to come back here, he can't come back." She panicked.

"He won't," Mrs Fabray sat opposite her daughter and held her hand. "the divorce is finalised and a restraining order is in effect so he won't be bothering us. We're safe, I promise."

"When does he get released?" Sam asked.

"At the end of the week." Mrs Fabray told them.

'_He can't come back, he just can't. What if I go back to being a bitch? I can't go back to my old life, not when everything is perfect now.' _Quinn rested her head on Sam's shoulder while holding her mom's hand tightly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"This sucks." Finn said the next morning after Quinn told them about her father's release, not a conversation she wanted to have on the first day back at school but one that needed to be had before they could enjoy their first Glee meeting.

"Tell me about it. Everything is perfect and now my dad is going to come and turn it all upside down and ruin it." Quinn leant against Sam and sighed.

"We won't let him." Santana assured her.

"It's not going to be like Sophomore year Quinn," Noah added. "no one's leaving you to deal with this on your own."

"Yeah girl, we're family, we learned that we should stick together the hard way, there's no way we're making the same mistake twice." Mercedes finished.

"Thank you." Quinn smiled.

"He has the restraining order so he can't hurt you or your mom right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not putting it passed him to try and get around it or even break it." Quinn told them. "I'm scared you guys, I don't want to go back to the way I was in Sophomore year but what if I do? I can't be that awful person again." Her eyes began to water.

"You won't," Tina smiled. "we're all here for you, and you've got our families, Jesse, Mr Schue, Ms Pillsbury, Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste, there's no way you dad's going to get anywhere near you without someone there."

"Thank you." She wiped her tears and was pulled into a group hug. _'Everything will be fine, I have to believe that. Nothing can hurt me, not when I have my family beside me. I just hope he doesn't get to my mom.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 as promised, I'll have the third chapter typed up later tonight as I'm taking my mum out for dinner (and if I get it typed up before then I'll post it for you)**_

**Chapter 2**

Richard Fabray's release date came and went, while Judy Fabray had been informed of his release he hadn't shown up anywhere in Lima, this left a mixture of fear and hope within Quinn; fear that the moment she let her guard down he'd appear and everything would be ruined, and hope that just maybe he really would leave her and her mom alone.

The New Direction's first Glee meeting was uneventful to say the least, it wasn't until the second week of school that Brittany brought three new members to join the Glee club. "You can never have too many family members." Was her argument and no one argued with her.

"Everyone this is Joe Hart, Sugar Motta and Rory Flannigan." She introduced the day she brought them into the choir room. "Rory's a real life Leprechaun."

The group stifled a laugh as Rory, Sugar and Joe looked worriedly at the blonde Cheerio and Mr Schue clapped stepping forward. "Welcome guys, now as part of Glee tradition you have to sing a solo before you take your seat." He told them. "So who's first?"

Joe raised his hand and stepped forward.

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next?_

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before

Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before

Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before

"Thank you Joe, please take your seat and welcome." Mr Schue smiled and gestured to an empty chair next to Sam. "Rory? Sugar? Who's next?"

"I'll go." Rory stepped forward. "A personal homage to my fellow Irish."

_Shadows fill an empty heart as love is fading  
From all the things that we are but are not saying  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?_

Change the colors of the sky  
And open up to the ways you made me feel alive  
The ways I loved you, for all the things that never died  
To make it through the night love will find you

What about now? What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late, what about now?

The sun is breaking in your eyes to start a new day  
This broken heart can still survive with a touch of your grace  
Shadows fade into the light  
I am by your side where love will find you

What about now? What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late, what about now?

Now that we're here  
Now that we've come this far, just hold on  
There is nothing to fear, for I am right beside you  
For all my life, I am yours

What about now? What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

What about now? What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

Baby, before it's too late  
Baby, before it's too late  
Baby, before it's too late  
What about now?

He bowed after the applause and sat down in the empty chair next to Finn.

"Ok Sugar, you're up." Mr Schue encouraged.

Sugar smiled nervously and began, she was half way through the first verse when Mr Schue stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm nervous and I've never sung in front of people before, I only ever sang in my bathroom." She bit her lip and turned to leave.

"Hey it's ok, you don't have to leave." Mr Schue stopped her. "Maybe someone here can help you and you can start again." He turned to face the group. "Guys?"

The Glee club looked at each other and nodded unanimously. "Rachel."

Rachel laughed and got up taking the position Mr Schue had vacated, in front of Sugar. She straightened the Freshmen's shoulders so Sugar stood about half an inch taller. "Sing a note, any note." Sugar complied and as she sang the note Rachel stood to the side of her and pushed both her diaphragm and her back smiling as the volume and quality increased. "Always stay tall, imagine someone has a wire attached to the crown of your head and is pulling on it. Now as for the nerves..." She leant forward and whispered in Sugar's ear. "Trust me, it works every time." She winked and reclaimed her seat next to Noah.

Sugar took a deep breath and nodded to the band.

_Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh_

Can you feel me  
When I think about you?  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do

My world is an empty place  
Like I've been wandering the desert  
For a thousand days (oh)  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)  
Whoa, oh, whoa

The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind (voice in my mind)  
Can't you hear me calling?  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me, I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me?  
There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me, oh, baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)  
Whoa, oh, whoa

So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me,  
Baby baby baby oooh

It's a world of wonder with you in my life  
So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time  
I need you here, I can't explain  
But a day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)  
Whoa, oh, whoa

Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh

She perfected the song and blushed at the applause before sitting next to Artie.

"Amazing, Rachel what did you tell her?" Mr Schue stood in front of the kids.

"To imagine everyone naked."

"I suddenly feel all exposed." Kurt blushed furiously.

"You feel exposed all you want, my body's hot so please imagine me naked anytime." Santana winked. Everyone except Rory, Joe and Sugar laughed and simultaneously chorused. "Wanky." Santana was not impressed and glared at them evilly. "Still my word you know."

"Sorry Satan, just too easy." Azimio laughed.

"Ok guys enough banter, that's what lunch is for." Mr Schue laughed. "Welcome to our almost, if not completely dysfunctional, family Rory, Joe and Sugar. If you need anything you can always come to anyone in this room, plus Ms Pillsbury, Coach Beiste and believe it or not Coach Sylvester." The Glee club cheered. "Now, how about to start off this week, we make and send a video to our friend in LA and show him how to really pull off a Queen song."

"So long as I don't get it in the neck for being more talented than my boyfriend." Karofsky stood and helped the other football players move the chairs.

"Easy there super star." Quinn laughed. "You sound more like Rachel and one Rachel is enough for anyone to handle."

"Says the girl who alphabetises her designer labels." Rachel poked her friend.

"I never said that _I_ was anymore normal that the next person, but you my dear are all kinds of crazy." Quinn poked Rachel playfully.

"My crazy, hot, Jewish-American girlfriend." Noah said proudly.

"Ok guys enough banter, let's make our video." Mr Schue brought out the video recorder and tripod. "Action."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So you're only here for the one year?" Matt asked Rory later that afternoon; the Glee club had decided to take their newest members out for ice cream at the mall.

"Yeah, Irish exchange student rules, in Europe you finish your education at eighteen before going off to University, well if you choose to go to Uni, my family want me to attend Uni in Ireland so this is kind of my year off or final year before going." Rory explained. "I'd love to move here permanently but I'd miss me mam too much."

"Well we're glad you're here." Brittany almost bounced in her chair. "I've never met a real Leprechaun before."

"Brittany I'm not a Leprechaun." Rory tried to tell her.

"Where do you keep your pot of gold? And how did you grow to be normal height? I thought Leprechauns were really short." She continued.

"Dude, she's gone." Finn laughed. "You're a Leprechaun."

As the rest of the group laughed at Rory's uncomfortable answers to Brittany's questions, Santana watched Artie and Sugar closely; they seemed to be incredibly close for a Junior and a Freshmen who'd just met in Glee club and had no interaction before today. _'I wonder if she's the girl he told me about over the summer.'_ She'd ask him privately though, there was no point in raising questions and possibly eyebrows and arguments if there was nothing going on, a far cry from what she would have done if she had never joined Glee club in the first place.

"Quinn? Princess?" Quinn froze at the voice belonging to her father and slowly turned to face him, gripping Sam's hand the entire time. "It _is_ you. What on Earth have you done to your hair?" He came closer, violating the restraining order.

Sam held her hand tightly yet comfortingly while Noah and Rachel put a hand on her shoulder and held her other hand.

"I got it cut in New York, long hair was too much work to deal with everyday." She didn't look her father in the eye.

"Why? You looked much prettier with long hair, any shorter and you'd look like a boy." Her father snorted.

"Well I think she looks amazing, and I'm pretty sure the rest of our friends agree." Sam glared at the older man. "Long or short Quinn looks gorgeous."

"Who are _you_?" Mr Fabray sneered.

"This is Sam, my boyfriend." Quinn told her father. "Sam Evans."

"Evans. Evans. Never heard of you or your family." Mr Fabray continued to insult.

"Can we help you with something Mr Fabray?" Santana spat. "Or do you just enjoy violating restraining orders? Like prison that much that you miss it already?"

"The restraining order is nothing but my wife trying to control my daughter, it'll be nothing but a horrible memory once I speak to the right people." Mr Fabray snapped. "And I would like to speak with my daughter _alone_ if you children would be so kind as to leave."

"Absolutely not. And if you don't leave we'll call the authorities." Rachel said bravely.

Mr Fabray looked at the brunette curiously and sneered. "Ah Miss Berry, I didn't recognise you in my daughter's Cheerio uniform."

"That's Rachel's uniform dad." Quinn barked. "As you can see I have my own. Now leave, I don't want to talk to you and I don't want you near me."

Mr Fabray stayed and glared at the frightened cheerleader while the boys stared hatefully at the middle aged man.

"Is there a problem here?" A security guard came over when he heard Quinn's raised voice. "Are you bothering these kids sir?"

"I just wanted a word with my daughter that's all." Mr Fabray sneered. "I'll just have to catch her at home. See you later sweetheart." He walked away.

Quinn took a shaky breath before turning into Sam's shoulders and sobbed. "You kids ok?" The security guard asked worriedly as he watched Quinn sobbing. "Miss?"

"Does she look ok?" Noah snapped.

"Noah." Rachel reprimanded gently. "That man has just been released from prison with a restraining order, he's not allowed anywhere near his ex-wife or daughter."

"I'll make a report, every security guard will have his picture and the police will be notified of his violation, he will be officially warned." The man promised as he pulled out his notebook and pen. "His name please."

"Richard Fabray." Finn said.

"He's was charged with fraud and withholding evidence eighteen months ago but was released early due to prison overcrowding and good behaviour." Mike added.

"He's a manipulative and a dangerous man, he shouldn't have been released in the first place." Kurt finished.

"Alright. Don't worry miss, the police will pick him up." The security guard promised and left to make the report.

Once he was gone a fresh wave of sobs came from Quinn as she held onto Sam. "This can't be happening." She wailed. "What if he goes to my house? Goes after my mom?"

"He's not going to go anywhere near you or your mom." Matt promised.

"We're not going to let some punk ass hurt anyone in this family." Karofsky cracked his knuckles.

Only Sugar, Joe and Rory seemed to be confused so with Quinn's permission they were clued in and they promised to keep her safe too.

"You need the Luck of the Irish." Rory tried to joke lightly, it worked a little as Quinn gave a watery laugh before wiping her eyes and standing up.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOX

When she got home she was relieved to find her mom was unharmed and safe, she told her mom about what had happened at the mall and how lucky she was that her friends were there with her. "I probably would have gone with him mommy. He would have gotten me to follow him if they weren't there." She told her before going on to saying how they had three new members and that their Senior year was going to be the year they won Nationals. Not feeling like cooking Judy and Quinn ordered Chinese take-out and watched a movie before calling it a night.

_Quinn opened her eyes, she was surrounded by fog but she could see herself standing over something, her car was crashed into the fence. _'Is that Rachel? Is this the day I hit her with my car?'_ She asked herself before moving forward to look closely at the scene before her. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw Rachel's lifeless body on the ground, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. "No. I didn't kill her. She's not dead. I'm not that girl anymore." She cried as she saw herself get back in the car and drive away, no one came to help Rachel. "Come back, you have to help her, without her no one will forgive you. Come back."_

"_You will always be that girl Princess." She spun on her heel and saw her father standing there. "You wanted to kill her that day, deep down you still want to kill her. She ruined everything; your relationship with Finn began to strain when he joined that joke of a club, you slept with that Puckerman boy because Miss Berry was seducing Finn, you lost Finn because she told him he wasn't the father, you lost your position on the Cheerios. She had to pay for what she did to you, she still has to pay."_

"_No!" She screeched. "I was stupid and jealous. Rachel didn't tell Finn about the baby, she told no one, she tried to protect me from Jacob when he found out. I love Rachel, she's my friend, my sister, all the girls in Glee club are my sisters, and we're a family." She protested. "You're the one who ruined my life, you confused me from day one, teaching me that manipulation and deceit were the only effective ways of getting what you want, well that's not true. I didn't have a good relationship with mom because you poisoned my mind against her. It's all your fault so leave us alone." She screamed. Her dad smirked at her before vanishing into the fog, he was replaced with a set of bright headlights; a car was coming straight for her, she screamed in terror and closed her eyes._

"Quinn. Quinn, honey you need to open your eyes." She heard her mom and did as she was told. "Easy baby, it's ok, it was just a nightmare." Judy took her daughter into her arms and began rocking her back and forth as Quinn choked and sobbed.

"It was so real mommy. I killed Rachel and just drove away, no one came to help her." She explained as she tried to copy her mom's breathing to regulate it.

"Sh, it's ok honey" Judy continued to comfort her daughter.

It was some moments before Quinn was calm enough that she let go of her mom and wiped her face. "Why did he have to come back and ruin things?"

"I don't know Quinn, he's always had bad timing, but he can't hurt you, I won't let him." Judy assured. "Try to get a little more sleep." She went to get up but Quinn held onto her hand.

"Stay, please." Judy smiled and crawled under the covers with her daughter and held her as Quinn tried to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey, so your mom called my dads this morning." Rachel said to Quinn as the two of them walked to the choir room. "She told them about your nightmare."

"I just left you to die Rachel, it looked like I had hit you twice." Quinn stopped. Rachel took Quinn's hand and gently pulled her into an empty classroom. "I'm just so sorry Rachel, I almost killed you because I was stupid and jealous."

"You don't need to apologise anymore Quinn, I forgave you a long time ago." She pulled her friend into a hug. "You're not that girl anymore, people learn from their mistakes and you've paid what you owed, not only to everyone in the club but also to yourself. Don't let your father ruin your happiness."

"Thank you Rachel, I really don't deserve your kindness or your friendship." Quinn sniffed.

"Let me decide if you do or not ok, as far as I'm concerned you're one of my best friends, my sister and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, you've been through enough." She smiled. "Come on, we'll be late and knowing Santana she'll be thinking the kinkiest."

"She's seriously turned into Puckerman since coming out; always horny." Quinn laughed as they left the classroom and continued down the corridor to the choir room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Typed earlier than planned :) I'm not at work tomorrow and depending whether I stay at my boyfriend's tonight I'll start typing chapter 4 :) **_

**Chapter 3**

Joe, Sugar and Rory were fitting right into the odd family that was the Glee club, for most of them it was their final year, their final chance to win Nationals and become Show Choir Champions, so to kick off the year the New Directions decided to do Michael Jackson for Sectionals. Unfortunately their plan had leaked to Blaine's old team the Warblers and that their new captain Sebastian Smythe also announced that they were going to be singing Michael Jackson.

"Un-freaking-believable." Kurt stormed into the choir room angrily, Blaine followed desperately trying to pacify him.

"Kurt I already told you, I don't like him, I never have and I never will. He's a grade A jerk with no regard for anyone but himself." He explained. "He was the new kid who transferred halfway through Freshman year and I was assigned to show him around, he had a crush on me but I ignored him."

"You still could have told me about him." Kurt turned to face his boyfriend, hands waving frantically in the air.

"I didn't think he'd join the Warblers, he always used to say that Glee was a waste of time." Blaine defended. "Anyway, it was long before you and I even met."

"You still could have warned me about his obvious crush on you so I would have been prepared for the eye _fucking_." Kurt shrieked.

"Boys." Mercedes stood up. "We all love you both but if you don't tell us what's going on I'm going to have to hurt you."

"We went to the Lima Bean to meet with the new captain of the Warblers and it turned out to be the last person I expected." Blaine began. "I seriously thought I'd never see Sebastian ever again. As I told Kurt, he transferred halfway in Freshman year and it was obvious to everyone that he had a crush on me."

"But you didn't have feelings for him." Finn clarified.

"No! Blaine protested with disgust. "He was just some clingy guy, he's part of the reason I transferred."

"You should have seen him," Kurt huffed. "practically throwing himself at my boyfriend like some common tramp."

"We get it Kurt," Noah said. "we got the whole _eye-fucking-your-boyfriend _spiel. Shit just ain't Kosher."

"Noah you have not only sworn in that sentence but your grammar was atrocious." Rachel smiled. "Now Kurt, did Blaine respond to Sebastian's flirtation attempts?"

"No, he had his arm around me the whole time we were there." Kurt admitted with a sigh.

"SO the only thing Blaine's done wrong here is not tell you about someone possibly crazier than Rachel." Santana ignored Rachel's protests, "Did Smythe hug you?" She asked Blaine.

"Yeah, I was still shocked seeing him in the Warbler choir room that I didn't react, I only held onto Kurt." Blaine told her.

"Then as mad as you are Kurt, you can't be mad at Blaine." Tina reasoned.

Kurt sighed and sat down. "I know, I'm sorry Blaine."

Blaine smiled and sat beside his boyfriend, he kissed him deeply and hugged him. "I'll only ever want you Kurt." He whispered.

"Ok, lovey-dovey stuff aside," Artie ruined the moment playfully. "did you find out how the Warblers found out about our plans?"

"He saw it on my Facebook, while I'm not friends with him my profile is set to public," Blaine explained and smiled at Kurt's not-so-subtle mumble 'Something we're going to have to change'. "he must have seen it while Facebook-stalking me."

"So we battle it out; only one team can perform an artist." Karofsky suggested.

"We'd need an impartial judge so that counts out every adult we know." Quinn said.

"We don't need a judge," Rachel told them. "that's exactly what they'd be expecting."

"Rachel's right." Finn stood up. "We turn up and we kick their asses."

"You need me to discourage Smythe?" Noah asked Kurt.

"Tempting Puckerman but no thanks. I trust Blaine."

With the tension gone, the New Directions continued to plan their set list while Blaine sent the Warblers a private message about the sing-off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I'm amazed you showed up." Sebastian taunted when the New Directions arrived in the underground parking lot of the mall. "Hi Blaine." He added flirtatiously. Blaine and Kurt glared at him and held each other's hands tightly.

"Are we going to sing or are you going to bore us?" Mercedes snapped.

"We're going to make you sorry you ever messed with the New Directions family." Rachel crossed her arms. "The Warblers were left in the dust last year at Sectionals, after tonight you'll be lucky to find a song that we can't perform with expertise."

"A new captain who only joined to _try_ and get closer to Blaine isn't going to change your second rate talent or style." Kurt glared.

"We'll see." Sebastian smirked and snapped his fingers.

(_Artie, _**Sebastian, **_**Blaine, **_Santana, _Glee club_)

_Your butt is mine  
Gonna tell you right  
Just show your face  
In broad daylight  
I'm telling you  
On how I feel  
Gonna hurt your mind  
Don't shoot to kill  
Come on, Come on,  
Lay it on me  
All right_

**I'm giving you  
On the count of three  
To show your stuff  
Or let it be  
I'm telling you  
Just watch your mouth  
I know your game  
What you're about**

_**Well they say the sky's the limit  
And to me that's really true  
But my friend you have seen nothin'  
Just wait 'till I get through**_

Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know  
_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
Just to tell you once again,  
Who's bad?

**The word is out  
You're doin' wrong  
Gonna lock you up  
Before too long**

_Your lyin' eyes_  
_Gonna tell you right  
So listen up  
Don't make a fight,  
Your talk is cheap  
You're not a man  
You're throwin' stones  
To hide your hands_

_**Well they say the sky's the limit  
And to me that's really true  
But my friend you have seen nothin'  
Just wait 'till I get through**_

Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know  
_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
Just to tell you once again,  
Who's bad?

Woo! Woo! Woo!

_**We can change the world tomorrow  
This could be a better place  
If you don't like what I'm sayin'  
Then won't you slap my face**_

You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
_(Bad, bad - really, really bad)_  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it - you know it  
_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_  
You know, you know, you know - come on  
_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
_(And the whole world has to answer right now)_  
Just to tell you  
_(Just to tell you once again)_

You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_  
You know I'm bad - you know - hoo!  
_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_  
You know I'm bad - I'm bad - you know it, you know  
_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
_(And the whole world has to answer right now)_  
Just to tell you once again...  
_(Just to tell you once again...)_  
Who's bad?

Everything was going well for the New Directions and the Warblers, especially Sebastian knew it; with only Sebastian on lead vocals and the New Directions working as a team they had a larger advantage of beating them not only tonight but at Sectionals too, so he pulled out his secret weapon because when it came to Blaine, Sebastian would do anything to win. He pulled out a large slushy cup and aimed for Kurt, however what he didn't count on was Blaine pushing his boyfriend out of harm's way and taking the hit, he watched as Blaine fell to the floor in agony and held his eye. The New Directions had all been slushied at one point in their high school lives but they were positive that while the initial hit was painful from the cold, there should have been no pain, so when they saw Blaine on the floor in pain they panicked and rushed to his side, the Warblers having already run away.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Artie took charge.

"I'll call ma." Noah pulled out his phone and clapped Kurt gently on the shoulder in comfort.

"I'll call Blaine's parents." Kurt said tearfully.

"I'll call ours." Finn got up.

"It's going to be ok Blaine, you'll get to see your favourite nurse again." Rachel held his hand and tried to lighten the situation.

Blaine gave her a weak laugh before crying in pain once more. The rest of the team looked at each other murderously, there was something other than slushy in that cup and it was meant for Kurt.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So Blaine's cornea is badly scratched and he needs surgery which is being performed today." Finn explained to everyone the next day. "He has to wear an eyes patch for the recovery and will be out of school so he's going to miss Sectionals."

"Poor Blaine," Brittany sighed. "how's Kurt doing?"

"He's pretty pissed at himself; the slushy was meant for him and he's angry with himself that Blaine's the one in the hospital bed." Finn said. "Kurt's taking the day off so he could be there when Blaine wakes up."

"Do we know what was in the slushy?" Mr Schue asked.

"No, and I don't think the Warblers are going to admit anything any time soon." Quinn glared at the floor.

"Can't we go to their teachers?" Sugar asked.

"It was out of school." Rachel told her. "Not to mention we don't know what was actually in the slushy cup and we have no evidence."

"It's our word against theirs." Santana sighed and then sat up straight. "We need a confession from the slime ball or a weakling in the group. I'm on it." She got up and ran from the room before anyone could stop her or ask her what she planned on doing.

"She really doesn't like Smythe," Quinn commented. "and I don't blame her."

"I believe in forgiveness and redemption but that boy has none." Joe said.

"Just as long as what she does isn't illegal we'll be fine." Mr Schue stood up. "I don't think we're in the right frame of mind to rehearse today so how about to keep you all in shape, we have some fun?"

"You know what girls." Noah stood up and winked at the other boys. "You all carry us lazy oafs so for a change, we've got this one covered." He went over to the band and whispered in each member's ear before facing the group again and giving Rachel a sexy smirk.

(**Noah, **_Artie, __**Sam, **__All_)

**Yeahhh, Huh, ah**

**I may run and hide  
When you're screamin' my name, alright  
But let me tell you now  
There are ****prices**** to fame, alright  
All of our time spent in flashes of light**

_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life __(alright)_

_Looking at the crowd  
And I see your body sway, c'mon  
Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon  
Coz' all of your time spent keeps us alive_

_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life_ _**(larger than life)**_

_**Ohhhh, yeah, that's right**_

All of your time spent keeps us alive

Everytime we're down, and make it right

_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life_

_**Yeah, every time we're down  
Yeah, you can make it right  
Yeah, that's what makes you larger than life yeah**_

_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than_ **(that make you larger than)**  
_That makes you larger  
That makes you larger than life_

The girls whistled and cheered when the boys had finished and of course Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes were already thinking of a way to get involved, they whispered to each of the other girls as the boys were taking their seats and as a group stood up.

"You know that I'm never one to be shown up Noah, so we're going to show you lovely and talented boys just exactly how to please a crowd." She winked at her boyfriend and whispered to the band.

(**Rachel, **_**Quinn, **__Mercedes, __All_)

**Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on enough  
And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace**

_I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o_ _(Let's go!)_

_Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!_

_**DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!  
I'm just talkin' truth**_

I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes

_(HARD!)_  
_**I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o**_ _(Let's go!)_

_Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!_

_DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up_

_Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!_

We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

_OW!_

"Oh yes, without a doubt." Matt stood up and cheered after the girls bowed. "The girls have been carrying our sorry butts for two years and are the true performing artists."

"You know, even if we don't do Michael Jackson for Sectionals we're still going to kick Warbler ass." Azimio said after the group calmed a little and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"We're going to kick ass and have fun doing it." Karofsky high-fived his best friend. "We'll be going to Nationals and we'll be coming home with the championship title."

The group and Mr Schue cheered again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Meanwhile, Santana had sweet talked her way into Dalton Academy and broke into the choir room ready to confront the Warblers.

"This is a private rehearsal." Sebastian said rudely when he saw her. "Is your team so pathetic that they sent you to spy on us?"

"You wish you were that good." She sneered. "You all know why I'm here. Congratulations by the way Smythe; Blaine's not going to be joining us for Sectionals because of your little slushy toss," she glared at him hatefully. "because of you he needs surgery and won't be in school for a few weeks."

"He wasn't the target." Sebastian spoke through gritted teeth. He'd never show it but he felt guilty for hurting Blaine. "His stupid pansy-ass boyfriend was supposed to get the slushy facial."

"Don't you dare call my boy that, you're forgetting that you're a pansy-ass too." Santana almost lost her cool at his words. "You're a coward Smythe." She glared at the other boys who were staring at the two of them. "Out. Cello guys, you stay. I'm going to need witnesses."

The rest of the Warblers left, leaving Santana, Sebastian and the two cello players alone in the room.

(**Sebastian, **_Santana, __**Both**_)

**Uh, as he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down  
It was her doom  
Annie are you OK?**

_So, Annie are you OK?_

**Are you OK, Annie?**

_Annie are you OK?_

**So, Annie are you OK?**

_Are you OK, Annie?_

**Annie are you OK?**

_So, Annie are you OK?_

**Are you OK, Annie?**

_Annie are you OK?_

**So, Annie are you OK?**

_**Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK**_ **(uh!)**  
_**There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet**_ _**(uh!)**_  
_**Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom  
**_  
**Annie are you OK?**

_So, Annie are you OK?_

**Are you OK Annie?**

_Annie are you OK?_

**So, Annie are you OK?**

_Are you OK Annie?_

**Annie are you OK?**

_So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Are you OK Annie?**_

**You've been hit by**

_You've been hit by_

_**A Smooth Criminal**_

**So they came into the outway  
It was ****Sunday**** - What a black day, uh!  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations  
Annie are you OK?**

_So, Annie are you OK?_

**Are you OK Annie?**

_Annie are you OK?_

**So, Annie are you OK?**

_Are you OK Annie?_

**Annie are you OK?**

_So, Annie are you OK?_

**Are you OK Annie?**

_Annie are you OK?_

**So, Annie are you OK?**

_**Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the **__**carpet**__**, uh!  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom**_

_**Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?**_

**You've been hit by**

_You've been struck by_

_**A Smooth Criminal**_

_I don't know!_  
**(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)**  
_I don't know!_  
**(There's a ****sign in**** the window)**  
_I don't know!_  
**(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)**  
_I don't know!_  
**(He came into your apartment)**  
_I don't know!_  
**(Left bloodstains on the carpet)**  
_I don't know why baby!_  
**(Then you ran into the bedroom)**  
_I don't know!_  
**(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)  
(Annie are you OK?)**  
_Dang, gone it - Baby!_  
**(Will you tell us, that you're OK)**  
_Dang, gone it - Baby!_  
**(There's a sign in the window)**  
_Dang, gone it - baby!_  
**(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)**  
_Hoo! Hoo!_  
**(He came into your apartment)**  
_Dang, gone it!_  
**(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)**  
_Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!_  
**(Then you ran into the bedroom)**  
_Dang gone it!_  
**(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)**

**You've been hit by**

_**You've been struck by  
A Smooth Criminal**_

"It's a shame you and I don't swing for each other," Sebastian was panting whereas Santana had years of Cheerio practice to control her breathing, not to mention Rachel helped her last year. "that was hot." He smirked.

"Oh please, you wouldn't have a chance even if we were straight." She scoffed. "Now what was in that slushy?"

"Why is it so important that you know?" By this point the rest of the Dalton Warblers had re-entered the room. "It wasn't meant for him."

"Didn't you hear me before?" She asked incredulously. "Blaine had to have surgery because of whatever it was you put in the slushy, he could've been blinded."

"He shouldn't have gotten in the way."

"He was protecting the boy he loves."

"He _left_ me." Sebastian yelled. "I told him my feelings and then he goes and breaks his arm and then switches schools, leaving without so much as a goodbye or any indication that he felt the same, and now this dick trying to be a girl has his manicured claws in him and I've lost him."

"You're pathetic, you know he told us that you were just some kid that creeped him out; following him around like a lost puppy and living without a clue." Santana smirked. "Last chance Smythe before I go all Lima Heights on your scrawny ass. What. Was. In. That. Slushy?" she growled.

"Rock Salt." One of the other boys finally gave in. "We read on Blaine's Facebook page about the famous McKinley slushies and thought it could be the perfect way to get Blaine to come back to Dalton; show him that Dalton is safer with a zero-tolerance bullying system."

"We didn't mean for him to get hurt, the slushy was meant for Hummel, we were just angry that he left us for a stupid reason." Another boy spoke up.

"You put rock salt in a slushy meant for his boyfriend?" Santana was pissed. "No one messes with my boys jack-asses and you'll find out soon exactly what happens to those who do."

"Oh really? And What are you going to do Lopez? Sing?" Sebasitan sniggered. "Anyway, everything's fine."

"And how is everything fine Smythe?" Santana could feel it coming; she'd seen the large cup on the desk in the corner and knew that it was for whoever the New Directions would send to get the confession.

"Because this one doesn't have rock salt in it." _SPLAT._ "See you at Sectionals, don't let the door hit your ass on the way out and tell Blaine I said hi." He laughed.

Santana took a deep breath and wiped the worst of the frozen drink from her face. "Oh we'll definitely see you at Sectionals Smythe." She left satisfied that she'd completed her mission as she pulled out the voice recorder from her jacket inside pocket.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Awesome work Santana." Finn congratulated after she'd played the tape in Blaine's hospital room, amazingly everyone was able to fit, though they had to leave Artie's wheelchair outside so he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"It's up to you guys what we do next," She told Blaine and Kurt. "personally I think we should bury them with their principal."

"I checked and re-checked the rules before we came out," Rachel began. "we can suspend them from the competition due to sabotage and deliberate harm to a member of an opposing team."

"I think my parents want to press charges anyway, or at least make his parents pay for the hospital bills, but the attack was meant for Kurt." Blaine explained.

"As much as I'd love to see the Warblers kicked out of the competition I want to prove to them that we're not only the better team in performing but that we're better citizens in the community too." Kurt stood tall.

"Ok then, though I'd still like to slap that weasel face right off of him." Santana handed the tape to Kurt. "And FYI Hummel, you just totally pulled off a Berry." She laughed.

"And not in the way that I want to shut you up either." Noah sniggered.

"Noah! You're incorrigible, and there is nothing wrong with any of you widening your vocabulary-" Rachel was cut off with a kiss from Noah, when he pulled away she was left dazed and hair ruffled. "What was I saying?"

"You were saying how you'd like to get home and-"

"If you so much as finish that sentence with what I think and know you're going to say then you can forget about it." She snapped at her boyfriend.

The rest of the club began sniggering at the two, Matt even pulled out his phone and videoed the entire exchange. _'One for when they get married I think.'_


End file.
